


Fire and Ice

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is finally here - at college, studying music, in the almost European Canadian city of Montreal at world class McGill. He's on his own. And he's out. For the first time in his life. He wants to jump in, make friends, join the queer group on campus. It's all easy and right at his fingertips. So why is it so difficult to get that one icy man with fabulous scarves and skintight jeans to give him the time of day? </p><p>Blaine meets Kurt college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine swings the closet door open in his stuffy, single [dorm room,](http://virtualcampustour.mcgill.ca/en/details/48/mcconnell-hall) and sizes himself up in the full length mirror. He sees his Katy Perry poster behind him on the wall, with framed photos of him and his best friend, Jen, and him and his brother, Cooper, when they were kids, on either side. He straightens his bowtie, smooths out his black t-shirt. He’s wearing his red highwater pants, all perfectly coordinated. He folds his yellow sunglasses on to his pants pocket for flare. He smiles, opens the door to his room and steps out. McGill.

* * *

 

“Oh Hi,” Blaine closes the door behind him and is greeted by a friendly Asian girl walking out of the dorm room beside his, “Did you just arrive?” She has on a cool yellow dress, has long, flowing hair, and in fact, he notices, she’s really quite beautiful. Stylish but funky. He actually might have told himself that he was attracted to her only three months ago. But now he doesn’t need to tell himself that.

“Hi,” Blaine smiles back,  “I arrived a few hours ago. I’m Blaine.”

“Tina,” she answers. “You going to the wine and cheese mixer downstairs?”

Blaine still isn’t used to the fact that he now resides in a country where they let you drink in first year university (not college,  _university_ \- he’s practicing his Canadian). Drinking age of eighteen and the residence dons actually organize these activities for you.

“Yeah,” he laughs, “I’m still not used to the drinking age here. I’m American.”

“Me too. Craziness,” She’s excited. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from a small town outside Boston, but I went to an all boys private school in Westerville, Ohio - Dalton Academy.”

“No way. I’m from Lima. Our show choir competed against Dalton at Regionals.”

They banter back and forth. Blaine was in that show choir – the Warblers. Tina’s in arts with plans to do a major in drama next year when she can declare a major. The conversation is easy. “Are you doing clubs too or is music all there is?”

“Well, I think I’ll join a music ensemble through the music faculty, but I’ll maybe do choir too, and-” Blaine pauses, because here is his chance. And he’s going to take it, “I’m also planning to join that - umm, the LBGT group thing,” He can feel his heart racing but he hopes he looks composed. He wants to be non-chalant. He’s getting there.

“Oh yeah. I think they changed the name this year to Queer McGill or something. We can go together to clubs night on Wednesday then, if you want,” Tina barely blinks an eye and Blaine lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “So do you have a boyfriend?”

“Me?” and Tina looks at him confused, because he did just imply he was gay, right?

“Oh. Or girlfriend or whatever. If you’re bi or an ally or something,” she shrugs. Tina is awesome.

“No, no,” Blaine laughs, “I’m gay. I don’t have a boyfriend, though,” but just talking about the idea makes Blaine blush, “I actually just came out a couple of months ago,” he confesses, “But you don’t seem phased at all.”

“Ha!” Tina laughs, “I was in show choir, remember?”

“Touché,” Blaine nods, practicing his French. He is in Montreal after all. They walk down the stairs together. He is out. With a friend. At McGill. And he is about to drink red wine.

...

The first time Blaine sees Kurt he wants to fist bump the air. But that would be ridiculous. And obvious. So instead he just smiles to himself.

It’s not because Kurt is good looking or hot or whatever. He is. _He definitely is_ , Blaine allows himself to think briefly. But it’s because he’s pretty certain that his gaydar has kicked in. And Blaine would really like to make some gay friends, to be honest. 

It happens at the wine and cheese mixer.

After two clear plastic glasses of cheap red wine and a couple of cubes of supermarket cheddar, the freshmen residents are sprawled throughout the residence common room, sitting on couches or cross legged on the floor, listening to the residence dons - floor fellows, he thinks they call themselves - talk about the rules of residence, if you can even call them that. 

Blaine is having a hard time internalizing that he just entered a world where he can drink legally, where there is no curfew, where the washrooms are co-ed, and ‘friends’ can stay over in his room whenever he wants. Not that he’s thinking about _that_. He just came out and he’s not that kind of guy. But it’s the freedom, if he was that kind of guy.  He laughs at his own train of thought, though, because he doesn’t even know any gay guys. _Yet_. The Dalton head boy from three years ago notwithstanding. He wasn’t Blaine’s type anyways. Whatever that means when you’ve never had a boyfriend before.

The dorm ‘rules’, as they call them, are two - respect other people, and don’t fuck with the fire equipment. Residence is _awesome_.

It’s actually while the head floor fellow is doing a fire equipment demonstration that Blaine tunes out for a minute, looks around the room, and notices a tall, pale skinned guy walking through the room to the study hall. His eyes are ice blue and sharp and he’s surveying the room of freshmen as if in judgement. And, Blaine notices, he’s dressed like no one else there  - skintight white jeans, black doc marten boots, white short sleeved button down, almost sheer, with a tank top underneath and a light blue scarf around his neck. 

 _He’s gay_ , Blaine thinks to himself. _I really think he’s gay_. His heart skips a beat.  There’s something about the way he’s holding himself - tight, intense, but graceful. And he doesn’t even know why he thinks it. And maybe he shouldn’t be thinking it. Would he want some random guy who he happens to pass by in the dining hall to think he was gay? He thinks about his best friend Jen then. Her voice in his head - _Blaine, you know it’s okay to gay it up a bit, right? You want people to know. Like gay guys. They can pick up on these things if you send signals._ He looks down at his bowtie, his red highwater pants. Yeah, he totally wants people to know. And he’s not going to second guess himself. He definitely just picked up a signal. So instead of a fist bump, he smiles to himself.

“What are you smiling at?” Tina nudges his side, whispering as the presentation drones on.

“Nothing, nothing,” Blaine blushes, shaking his head.

“Okay,” Tina nods, “But I totally don’t believe you.”

Blaine takes a deep breath. _This isn’t a big deal_. “It’s nothing, really. Just that guy who’s entering the study hall now,” Tina quickly turns her head to catch the guy quietly closing the door behind him, “I think he’s,” Blaine pauses as he sees Tina’s lips turn upwards in a small smile.

“Cute? Because I-”

“No. No, Tina,” Blaine huffs, “I mean, yes. But-” Blaine is getting flustered and his cheeks are burning. He can just feel Tina’s amused eyes wanting to laugh out loud. “Cute but not that. I wasn’t thinking about that-”

“Oh okay,” Tina nods, smirking.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Seriously, I was thinking that he might be - that he’s probably, you know,” he nudges Tina in the side, “That he plays for _my_ team.” Blaine smiles to himself. At that moment the presentation ends and people start to get up, and they can use their regular voices. 

Tina stands, smiling knowingly at him. “I think your gaydar is kicking in, buddy,” Tina holds out a hand to help him up, “Because that’s my friend Kurt from my high school Glee club. He graduated the year before me. And he is definitely on your team, as you say,” she smiles at him and then her eyes light up. “Hey. And you think he’s cute. I could, you know, set you -”

Blaine is vacillating between _Oh my god, she knows him_ , and _no, no, no, that is ridiculous and so fourth grade, no_ , and finds himself shaking his head emphatically, “That’s really sweet, Tina. But I - um - well, that really isn’t why I noticed him. Not that he isn’t,” and Blaine is blushing again but he plows on, “I would just really like to meet other gay guys. To have friends. Just friends for now, okay?”

Tina is nodding and smiling so that has to be a good sign, “Got it. I won’t start any drama, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” Blaine smiles in relief. “If you want to, though, you could introduce me. I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Okay. Done.”

“Oh, but Tina?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t tell him I’m gay, okay?” Tina side eyes him questioningly, “I want to be the one to tell him. I know it seems weird, but it’s like practice, or something.”

“No worries, Blaine. Your not-so-secret is yours to tell.”

When Blaine gets back to his dorm room after the wine and the cheese and the meeting and the man full of ice and edge, and Tina who knows him, he feels giddy. He scrolls his ipod and lands on _Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony_. He closes his door, shuts the lights, and turns up the volume. He lies down on his bed and lets the sound envelope him. Everything is right here for him. And all he has to do is remember not to fuck with the fire equipment.

...

The first time they meet they’re in an elevator. It’s the day after the wine and cheese and Tina and Blaine are riding down from the sixth floor when the door opens on the fourth floor and in walks Kurt Hummel (Tina has since revealed his last name), clad in tight black jeans and a starched stiff purple button down.

“Tina - hey!” Kurt smiles warmly at her and gives her a hug. “Strangely normal to see you in the elevator of my dorm,” he nudges her shoulder.

“Totally,” Tina nudges back and then doesn’t miss a beat, “Oh hey, this is Blaine from my floor.” 

Tina’s face is as relaxed as ever. Tina was perfect actually. The moment is perfect.  It’s unsuspicious, casual. Exactly how Blaine wanted it.

Except for one thing - _Kurt._

Upon being introduced, Kurt makes eye contact with Blaine for maybe one second - and that’s generous - purses his lips, nods, and says curtly, “Kurt,” before turning directly back to Tina to talk about what some friend of theirs is doing in New York. Rachel or something?

Blaine wants to say more - he’s never tongue tied - but before he even has the chance to start a conversation, make an impression - the elevator door opens and Kurt is flying elegantly out of the building, waving to Tina. And then he’s gone. 

...

The second time Blaine runs in to Kurt, it gets worse. 

Blaine and Tina walk together to clubs night and after both signing up for choir, they go their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at 8 to walk back up to residence. 

Blaine chats easily with a bunch of the guys that play in a jazz ensemble on campus. He’s not a professional or anything but they seemed thrilled that he is interested in playing piano for them and they eagerly sign him up in the first audition timeslot. 

“So glad you came by the table, Blaine,” Dave claps him on the shoulder.

“Great to meet you, buddy,” That’s Sherwin. Who immediately makes fun of his own name  - _Think of it as my parents thinking ‘Gershwin’ but getting the name wrong._

And the drummer is a woman with a shaved head named Lisa who he’s pretty sure is a lesbian. His gaydar is definitely working. The band is nice. And they need a pianist. 

Feeling a burst of confidence, Blaine makes his way over to the Queer McGill table where a soft spoken guy with a goatee and a hipster getup, and an Asian woman with a pixie haircut are sitting. Ding ding ding. Though he can’t really credit his gaydar this time. 

“Hi. I’m Blaine,” he says with a casual smile as he picks up the pen to sign up. He feels slightly nervous though much less than he would have thought he was going to. He can totally do this.

“Hi Blaine,” Hipster guy smiles at him. Blaine thinks he’s probably a grad student. Looks about 25. “Welcome.”

Blaine smiles, “So...ummm-” He wants to talk, to know about everything gay that could possibly be happening, wants to get involved.

“What do we have going on at Queer McGill this year?” Hipster guy finishes his sentence.

“Basically,” Blaine nods.

“We’ve got social - dances, wines and cheeses, book club, we’ve got political - anti-homophobia campaigns, peer support line, administrative stuff-”

“Oh. Okay. That’s great. I mean, I’d love to be involved in  - really anything you need me for. I’m only a freshman but-”

“A freshman? “ Hipster guy’s eyes light up, “Then you are exactly what we need. Why don’t you come to our executive meeting next Monday. Freshman rep is still open and if you’re interested, we’d love to have you.”

“Wow. Okay,” Blaine shakes his head in surprise but he’s pleased, “I’ll be there. Thanks umm-”

“Justin.”

“Thanks Justin,” Blaine grins as he walks away from the table, smiling to himself and shaking his head. _Justin -_ could that name be any gayer? Ten out of ten on the gay names scale. He may have just come out but he couldn’t very well start college without watching the entire series of _Queer As Folk_. Three times. He wonders how gay his name is - _Blaine. At least a 7. Maybe an 8_ , he thinks. _Cool._

Just as he’s making his way to the door to meet Tina again, and he’s passing by the Glee club table, he sees Kurt writing down his name. And Kurt makes eye contact. Well, it was an accident. But eye contact is made and Blaine has a chance to talk to him.

“Hey Kurt!”

“Hey-” Kurt looks at him uncertainly, clearly trying to figure out where he knows him from.

“Blaine. I’m Tina’s friend, from residence. We met in the elevator?” Kurt  nods quickly.

“Yes. Of course. Sorry. Just so many new freshmen around residence these days,” Kurt chuckles. 

“Oh definitely. I can hardly remember anyone’s name,” Blaine can’t stop himself before the sentence is out and now he feels incredibly self conscious because he just remembered _Kurt’s_ name. _He doesn’t know you’re gay, though, remember?_ No harm done. No wrong ideas had. It’s okay.

Kurt is just staring at him, as if waiting for him to continue, “I used to do Glee Club in high school,” Blaine starts. 

“Cool,” Kurt nods, “I did too. With Tina. It’s fun here at a university level. We’re no national champions or anything-” he quips.

“I went to Dalton, actually,” Blaine smiles at him, and he sees recognition in Kurt’s eyes, “So I remember losing to the National-championship-winning New Directions.”

“Yes, well. We were pretty great in my senior year.”

“You were,” Blaine pauses, because he feels like he’s on a mission so he refocuses. “So umm - what other clubs are you joining?”

“Oh. I don’t know. I mostly just do Glee club and attend a lot of plays in the drama faculty,” Kurt shrugs.

“What about Queer McGill?” 

“Queer McGill?” Kurt’s eyes turn icy, “No,” He sighs at Blaine and turns to walk away, glancing quickly back over his shoulder, “I don’t do Queer McGill. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I want to do everything gay all the time,” Kurt rolls his eyes at him and turns on his heel.

 _But I do_ , Blaine sighs to himself as his heart falls. _And that’s not what I meant._

Why does this have to be so complicated?

...

The third time they meet Blaine is too distracted to tell him.

It’s around midnight on a Tuesday in the second week of school, and the residence is mostly quiet. People hanging out on their floors or chatting in their rooms and Blaine chances that the common areas will be empty and that the piano will be free. It is. 

He sits down and starts playing. He starts classical - with a Bach Dance Suite. He shifts over to a jazzy version of _Summertime_ , getting focused and lost in the music at the same time. He had his audition for the ensemble yesterday and they handed the job to him on the spot. Blaine knows he’s good at music, but it’s still validating to be recognized and appreciated. And besides, they are a fun group - Sherwin immediately brought out beers for all to celebrate their new ensemble. 

He skips from jazzy over to his secret indulgence - rearranged pop songs. He can tone down Gaga, jazzify Madonna, dance up Simon and Garfunkel, but tonight it’s Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream.

As he hits the last chord, humming to himself, his eyes startle open as he hears someone clapping from the direction of the adjoining study hall. He turns around to see Kurt, standing in the doorway between the study hall and common room, leaning against the doorframe and clapping lightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says with a lovely airy lilt. “I was studying and suddenly there was Bach and several of his contemporaries accompanying my literature assignment.”

“Oh - I’m so sorry,” Blaine is nervous and wary, “I really thought it was empty and I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no. Don’t apologize,” and Kurt is being definitely the most friendly Blaine has seen him, “It was welcome, actually,” Kurt pauses, “You’re Blaine, right? Tina’s friend?  You’re really good.”

Blaine blushes crimson which is ridiculous. “Yeah, I’m Blaine. And thank you,” Blaine pauses now, “Kurt.”

Kurt makes his way over to the piano with Blaine’s eyes following him. He leans against the side, “That was Teenage Dream, wasn’t it?”

Blaine smiles widely both pleased and impressed at Kurt’s ear, “Yeah. I mean, it’s my arrangement, obviously. I like to do that with pop songs - see who can recognize them. I’ve got the Beatles-” he bangs out a few lines of a slow and melancholy version of ‘ _Eight Days A Week_ ’, and even John Mellencamp, and he plays a few bars of a classical ‘ _Jack and Diane_ ’.

Blaine looks up at Kurt and feels a warmth spread inside him because finally, Kurt is clearly impressed. And the ice seems to be breaking.

“Are you a music major?” Kurt asks.

“I am,” Blaine nods, “You?”

“I’m in arts. Major in drama, minor in fashion design.”

“Cool,” Blaine smiles.

“Thanks for the distraction, Blaine,” Kurt nods and turns to leave but then stops and turns back around, “But really, John Mellencamp?” And then he smiles a coy but definitely genuine smile before exiting the room.

Blaine laughs out loud, as he drops his head against the keyboard, like Schroeder out of a Peanuts comic. _I can totally do Gaga too, Kurt,_ he banters back in his head. 

 _Why can’t he just tell him already?_ Blaine is absolutely not admitting that something about Kurt leaves him tongue tied. So what if Kurt’s good looking? Lots of people are good looking. Kurt is just difficult. _Clearly_. And there probably is some truth to that too.

...

The fourth time they see each other, Blaine gives up the mission. But at least they’re sort of friends now.

It’s a late Sunday afternoon at the end of the third week of school. Blaine is definitely into the swing of things  - he’s had three practices with the jazz ensemble, two Queer McGill meetings and he’s volunteered to help organize next month’s homo hop (His first recommendation  - change the name), and his classes are busy. He’s met a bunch of nice people on his floor in addition to Tina, who he has definitely become fast friends with. There’s Nate, a blond engineering student who wants to minor in English and who, to Blaine’s delight, plays a wicked guitar, and Stephanie, an eyebrow ring clad, dark brown curly haired ball of energy - arts major with a focus on women’s studies. The four of them eat together and hang out late at night. They know he’s gay, don’t seem phased at all, and he even thinks that Stephanie is pretty keen for him to take her out to a gay bar. If he actually went to gay bars. But anyways. He’s even passed by Kurt several times and now they’re friendly, saying ‘hi’ and making idle chit chat. Which is better than blank stares.

Blaine needs a break from studying in the study hall so he wanders into the common TV room next door which is surprisingly empty. He flicks on the basketball game and zones for bit, trying to get his transposition assignment out of his head.

“Oh hey,” a melodic high pitched voice startles him out of his stupour. Kurt is standing inside the TV room smiling at him but looking suspiciously at the TV. “I guess I should have figured someone would be watching basketball in here,” He sighs.

“It was a toss up between the game and re-runs of America’s Next Top Model,” Blaine holds out the TV remote to Kurt, “But you know, I’ve seen them all already, so the game won.” 

“Really, huh?” Kurt looks at him skeptically. He knows Kurt thinks he’s totally joking, but he’s totally not. “Well, I’d be in to those reruns if you don’t mind?”

“Remote is all yours,” Blaine hands it over as Kurt takes a seat at the other end of the same IKEA couch as him. 

The channel changes and Tyra enters the room dramatically, about to reveal the competition of the day. “Oh - I love this one!” Blaine enthuses, “It’s the series with the short models - under 5’7” I think.”

Kurt looks momentarily shocked then understanding shows on his face, “You would like the short girls, wouldn’t you? How tall are you 5’61/2”?” 

“Please,” Blaine rolls his eyes but smiles despite himself because Kurt seriously has no idea, “I am at least 5’8. Even 5’9 on a good day.”

“Sure you are,” Kurt makes a high pitched noise that Blaine finds sweet and they settle into the ‘look tall’ competition playing out on TV. “So - I’d guess she’s your type?” Kurt gestures at a pale blond girl, long straight hair, big breasts. And Blaine is totally going to milk this situation. _Karma_ , he thinks to himself, _total karma_.

“No, actually. She’s not really my type. I’m not really into such big--” Blaine pauses because it’s just too awkward to say.

“Umm....melons?” Kurt tries. Blaine looks up to the ceiling and laughs.

“Yeah. Not really my thing.”

“Me neither,” Kurt quips.

“I figured,” Blaine looks at him knowingly.

“That one, then?” Kurt is looking at a girl who is more skinny all around, long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Mmmmm?” Blaine feigns interest while contemplating his next witty response, “She has nice eyes, but to be honest, not really the body type I’m into,” he is _so_ pleased with himself.

“Okay then, Mr. Picky,” Kurt is side eyeing him because Blaine has to admit, he may sound like a bit of an ego, dismissing these obviously attractive women.

“What about her then?” Kurt points to a tan skinned girl with short spiky hair. She’s on the shorter side and has an edge that Blaine is immediately drawn to. 

“Now she is pretty cool,” Blaine admits.

Kurt claps but then, “Why do I feel a but coming, though?”

“Because,” Blaine takes a deep breath and feels his heart pounding in his chest as he leans over to Kurt and grabs the remote control, flicking the channel back to the basketball game. As luck would have it, it’s between quarters and JJ Redick of the Orlando Magic is being interviewed, “ _He_ is really more my type than any of those girls. Even the funky one.” Kurt’s eyes pop out of their sockets and he is staring at Blaine. The silence in the room is palpable with the basketball interview fading somewhere in the background. Blaine’s heart thumps in his ears.

Beat. 

“You’re gay?”

“Yes.”

“Like gay gay?”

“Last time I checked.”

“You like guys.”

“Yes,” Blaine pauses then adds, “And I watch America’s Next Top Model,” just to hammer the point home, shrugging his shoulders for that extra flare.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me, Blaine? We’ve been talking for like three weeks.”

“Oh trust me, I tried,” Blaine pauses giving Kurt a chance to remember.

“Oh my god, clubs night,” — when you were asking me about Queer McGill?” Kurt shakes his head at the memory, “I totally shut you down,” Kurt looks at him, “I am so sorry.”

Blaine nods at him, “Apology accepted.”

“But what about since then, at the piano, whenever?” Kurt is still stunned and Blaine is eating it up. 

“I don’t know, Kurt. Somehow saying ‘Yup, I major in music and by the way I’m gay’ just felt forced somehow?” He sasses. “You didn’t exactly make it easy.”

Kurt is looking down at his lap and shaking his head at himself. He looks up again, “I may have a habit of being suspicious of people, especially guys. My ummm,” He thinks about the word, “panache,” He smiles at Blaine, an open and genuine smile that makes Blaine feel warm all over, “Often sends them running. And by them, I mean straight guys, which I tend to assume most guys are, as I have about a 90% chance of being right.  So I may be pre-emptively guarded. If sometimes prematurely,” Kurt admits.

“Yes, well,” Blaine’s eyes are warm and sparkling and really connected to Kurt for the first time since they met, “I get that. I do. And I _am_ trying to figure out how to better set off people’s gaydar. I’m new at this,” Blaine admits, and looks down shyly for the first time this conversation, “But Kurt, you may be inadvertently scaring away future lovers with that sass,” Blaine jokes or flirts. He’s not sure which. But he’s sure he’s trying, whichever it is.

Kurt scoffs at him, “Future lovers? Please, Blaine.” 

Blaine realizes he has no idea what that means - that Kurt would never scare away someone he would be interested in, that he would never be interested in stinky McGill kiddies who live in residence, that there are no future lovers to be had around here? Blaine has no idea. So he drops it right away.

“Or future gay guy friends who happen to live in your residence?” He tries. Kurt scrunches his eyes and smiles so he figures that was a good move.

“Touché.”

The quiet falls between them but it’s relaxed. And happy. He has a gay guy friend who likes music and lives right here in his residence. Maybe they can even take Stephanie to that gay bar one day? He knows he’s getting ahead of himself, but still. He feels happy.

Blaine stands up, “So the TV’s all yours as my transposition assignment is unfortunately calling to me,” Kurt looks up at him, “The blondie gets eliminated by the way. Do you really think I’d go for someone who got eliminated so early in the competition? _Please_.” 

“I should’ve known better.”

“Clearly.” Blaine grabs his bag, and walks behind the couch over to Kurt’s side and puts up a fist to fist bump him in goodbye. Also sort of stamping this new stage of their friendship.

Kurt giggles and fist bumps Blaine but rolls his eyes, “Fist bump, really Blaine? You are sure you’re gay, right?”

“Gay gay.”

Blaine spreads his fingers wide for the post-bump “boom” as he exits the room. It’s dorky but he doesn’t care. Mission accomplished. 

**A/N Fore more pictures of the residence itself, including the common room and the outside of the residence, click this[ link.](http://www.mcgill.ca/students/housing/downtown-undergrad/residences/bmh)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine hums to himself as he walks up the hill to residence admiring the setting October sun. It’s getting cooler out now, not quite a full on Montreal winter yet, but he’s been warned it will come sooner than he thinks. He’s excited to get back home. It’s weird to say it, but his little dorm room and the surrounding cinderblock building of cheap grey carpets and IKEA couches is increasingly exactly that. Tonight he’s supposed to meet Tina for dinner, followed by a Thursday night hang out and drink in somebody’s room. He’s just had a fantastic ensemble practice - he feels like they’re ready for their coffee shop performance at ‘The Alley’ and it’s not for another two weeks. They even have Blaine doing vocals on some of the songs.

* * *

 

He arrives home to a note on his door from Tina asking him to meet her and Kurt at the dining hall when he gets back. He smiles and feels a bit giddy. It's nice to be included even though she’s having dinner with Kurt and not their usual gang. Kurt is his friend now too, of course, but it’s still their long time friendship and he wouldn’t want to intrude.

“Hey guys,” Blaine slides in on the long bench table next to Tina and across from Kurt with his tray of creamy mustard chicken and poutine, “Thanks for the note.”

“Of course. We said we’d eat together,” Tina dismisses.

“Still,” Blaine shrugs as he takes a bite of chicken and notes that it isn’t half as bad as it looks -a bit rubbery, but not bad, “You’re having a date with Kurt.” Because it’s true. Kurt usually doesn’t eat with his floor gang. Kurt, Blaine notices, usually eats with the handful of second year students who still live in residence, or else by himself with a book or homework. Sometimes Blaine wants to go over to him, but he always seems so focused. And content. So he leaves him alone.

“Really?” Kurt clearly finds Blaine’s courtesy amusing, “It’s true. My plans to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, Tina, have been woefully turned off course,” Kurt is talking to Tina but looking coyly at Blaine.

“You know that’s not what I meant-”

“Yeah. Because he is much more likely to take _you_ on that kind of date than me,” Tina scoffs.

Blaine feels his cheeks warm and he has an instinct to defend, he’s not sure who - him, Kurt, their friendship. He wants to chide Tina with the obvious quip that it’s not like that between him and Kurt, that gay guys can be friends too.  But fortunately or not, he has a mouth full of food and instead Kurt simply responds, “It’s true.”

Tina beams. She _beams_. And Blaine bites his lip but can’t help smiling at Kurt if only for one second.

“But if it were me and Taylor Lautner here on the other hand,” Kurt muses. 

“I’d take Blaine on a date, don’t worry.”

“Umm, thanks?” Blaine just shakes his head. Somehow he’s suddenly part of innuendo and flirting in the most casual way.  And he honestly can’t pretend he doesn’t like being part of the crowd. 

...

Later that night Blaine, Tina, and Nate are sipping sangria in Stephanie’s room. Blaine had gone with Nate to buy oranges, lemons, and pop from the corner store, Tina supplied the red wine, and an hour later they are all pleasantly tipsy, listening to Blaine’s favourite 80’s playlist. Blaine is sitting on the corner of the bed, Nate at the other end, while Stephanie is perched on her desk chair and Tina is sitting cross legged on the floor.  They’re all laughing hysterically at Tina’s story of having to picture her school’s female football coach in a tutu to cool her off one week when her highschool boyfriend seemed particularly delectable. Tina’s words, not his. And Tina had shown him pictures of Mike. _Shirtless_. He could definitely understand needing a distraction from _that._  

“It wasn’t the nicest thing we ever did. But seriously, you’ve seen his body-”

“Whose body?” A familiar melodic voice breaks the laughter in the room, as Kurt slowly pushes the door open. 

“Oh hey! Glad you could make it!” Stephanie welcomes him in.

“Mike’s body, of course,” Tina doesn’t miss a beat. She’s looking casually up at Kurt.  

“Of course,” Kurt purses his lips and nods his head, “Those abs.”

“God I know,” Blaine groans before he can stop himself. He feels the blood creep into his cheeks because he’s not usually quite so...desperate sounding. And obviously gay. 

Kurt and Nate just laugh though, when Kurt registers the comment, “Wait. How have you seen Mike Chang’s abs? No, oh my god, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know,” Kurt is shaking his head furiously.

“Oh gimme a break, Kurt,” Tina rolls her eyes at him, “I just showed him a picture.” 

“Shirtless,” Blaine looks at Kurt for emphasis.

“Yes, well,” Kurt nods as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside Blaine and accepts a sangria from Nate, “Then I understand your frustration.” 

The conversation and wine are flowing easily, Blaine feels warm and light. He’s sitting on the bed against the wall, feet dangling off the end. Kurt is beside him now against the wall, laughing lightly at something Stephanie is saying. When Nate brings out his guitar, and they end up in a rousing rendition of ‘ _American Pie_ ’, he feels blood course through his body when he notices Kurt harmonizing quietly beside him. The sangria must be getting to him. But a bit tipsy, playing guitar with a group of singing friends, Blaine is happy.

... 

Blaine bounds up the steps of the student union building and turns right and then right again into the familiar Queer McGill offices. This is his fifth executive meeting and he realizes as he swings the door open that he’s gone from being nervous about writing his name down on a sheet of paper to thinking of freshman rep as just another extra curricular activity - he does jazz ensemble, choir, and Queer McGill.

“Hey guys,” Blaine drops his bag on the floor and grabs a seat to join Justin and Lara (the pixie cut girl) who are already sitting on the couches, and Scott, who just  walked in as well. 

“I think we can start,” Justin grabs his notebook and some chips from the bowl on the table, “Anna and Steve can’t make it today.” They’re a good group. Blaine is the only freshman. Justin is a grad student who has been with his partner, Liam (‘lover’ he calls him sometimes and frankly, Blaine finds that a bit pretentious), for four years.  Anna is a sarcastic and femme-y (her words) bisexual in second year who is currently dating a man, Lee, (and don’t even think of challenging her queer identity or she will cut you - also her words).  Scott is a wavy haired, blond and athletic gay guy (he runs track for the McGill Redmen) , also in second year, and Steve is a trans guy who also studies music and rocks the double bass. Lara is a quiet lesbian in fourth year. Blaine thinks she’s the brains behind the operation.

“So it’s time to start thinking about the homohop,” Justin starts. Scott groans and Blaine laughs. 

“Do you think we could, um, maybe change the name?” Blaine smiles over at Scott who mouths ‘ _thank you_ ’ to him.

“But it’s tradition-” Justin is about to launch into a speech. 

“But change is good,” Lara adds, “So how about we go with a theme for the dance and advertise it that way.”

“Great,” Scott agrees. “Great.” 

“So do you have thoughts - we’ll need ideas for posters and decorations too, so nothing too unmanageable.”

“How about famous queers?”  Justin throws out. 

“Too pop culture niche and difficult to create decor,” Lara shakes her head. “I really don’t know,” Lara hmms and haas to herself, “Rainbows and drag and what else?”

Scott looks over at Blaine, “Have you got any ideas?”  

Since they started meetings, Blaine’s noticed that Scott looks up to him for some reason, or something. He’s not sure why, but Scott always makes an effort to include him. Scott was definitely impressed that Blaine was in music. And Blaine likes Scott too - he’s cute, friendly, and he has a printmaking hobby, which is cool.

“I think I”m more of a tell-me-what-to-do-and-I’ll-do-it kind of guy for organizing a dance,” Blaine sighs, “But hey - my friend, Kurt  - do you know him? Kurt Hummel?” 

“Tall, impeccably dressed, blue eyes –“ Lara muses.

“Yeah,” Blaine giggles. He doesn’t mean to.  “He looks like a model. That’s him. Anyways, he is amazing at design and I could ask him for some easy theme ideas. Maybe he’d even help us?”

“Great idea,” Justin seems all too happy to pass the buck. And Blaine is all too happy to ask Kurt. Because Kurt will have a _great_ idea. He’s sure. 

They talk about a few more details - the dance will be in early November, 9pm until 1am, they’re all in to help set up - and then about the upcoming anti-homophobia week set for the end of November. Blaine has a poster campaign idea and Lara playfully suggests a kiss-in. And, Blaine learns, that _is_ what it sounds like - a big circle of students making out with each other. He nods quietly and bites his lip, trying for a totally casual non reaction. Because he can’t exactly admit that that’s not really what he wants for a first kiss. Not at all, actually.

“So Kurt, huh?” Scott elbows him in the side with a knowing smile as they walk out after the meeting. 

Blaine looks confused for a second and then, “Oh! Like that? No, no. It’s not like that. We’re just friends. He lives in my residence.”

Scott looks skeptical but doesn’t push, “Hey, I have a little while before practice tonight, do you want to grab a drink or something?” 

“I’d love to, Scott," Blaine pauses,  "But I told Tina and Kurt that I’d eat with them tonight. And I probably should tell Kurt about his new project that I signed him up for,” Blaine laughs.

Scott shrugs and looks away, “Okay. Maybe next time.” 

“Perfect,” Blaine answers and means it. Scott is great.

When Blaine tells Kurt about the dance dilemma later that evening, Kurt casually suggests ‘superheroes’ - and Blaine lights up - ‘But don’t expect me to come,’ Kurt warns.  But Blaine is not taking no for an answer. With flattery of _we need you_ , and _you’re so creative_ , and _it’s going to be your idea_ , Blaine gets him to reluctantly agree. 

Also, he may have told him that he’d look hot as Batman. Before he quickly blushed and turned away, as did Kurt. But he’s pretty sure that was the clincher.

...

Blaine heaves a sigh of relief as he walks into his residence, out of the cold October evening air. He pulls off his black and grey striped winter hat and black leather gloves and lets the indoor heat warm his cold body. He’s tired but good.  He’s pretty sure he just aced his music composition mid-term. And now he can enjoy some promised hot chocolate with Tina and Nate and maybe even Kurt will be there tonight.  He presses the button to the elevator.

“What are you, a faggot?” Blaine immediately turns around to see a stocky blond guy walk into the residence with a taller athletic looking guy with brown wavy hair. _The brown haired guy is actually pretty cute_ , Blaine notices despite himself. Blaine feels his heart begin to race but as soon as he looks over he realizes that the guy isn’t talking to him, “You seriously like to _Lindy hop_?”

“Fuck you,” Cute-brown-haired-boy rolls his eyes at him, “It’s fun. And there are way more girls than guys. Works in my favour,” he snaps back. Blaine is staring at them and then looks down and away as they join him to wait for the elevator. He feels sick. He doesn’t even know why. It’s not like he’s never heard someone use the word ‘faggot’ before. He wasn’t being threatened. They’re not batting an eye at him and yet his heart is pounding and he doesn’t know what to do. Nothing. There’s nothing to do but his hand is clenching in and out of a fist and instead of pressing six, he presses four.

He knocks twice _._ “Are you there, Kurt?” Blaine can hear his voice cracking.

The door opens, “Blaine? What’s-“ Kurt looks up. Blaine knows he looks upset. He knows it’s stupid, too, but he can’t help it, “What’s wrong, Blaine? Your exam – did something happen?”

“No. I aced the exam,” Blaine lets out a nervous giggle because he sounds a bit over confident, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Kurt steps out of the way and closes the door behind him. Blaine puts down his bag and unbuttons his coat, dropping it on the bed. He feels Kurt’s eyes on him.

“This is really stupid,” Blaine starts, “Honestly, it’s not like I’ve never heard the word ‘faggot’ before,” Blaine is shaking his head at himself.

“Oh my god, did someone call you a –“

“NO. No. That’s why this is so stupid. I just heard that stocky  muscle man guy who lives on your floor – you know the guy -  I just overheard him  call his much cuter brown wavy haired athletic guy friend a faggot for liking to _Lindy hop_ ,” Blaine pauses and feels a smile creep on to his face, “Of all things. I don’t even know why I care.”  Blaine flops himself down on the bed.

“Why shouldn’t you care?” Kurt flips it back at him, “Why shouldn’t you care that a dumb, arrogant, way over built and not remotely attractive asshole is insulting ummm…. our far more fabulous tribe,” Kurt is looking at him with a warm, connected and almost shy smile. And Blaine feels the tension start to move out of him.

“I just had such a reaction,” Blaine continues, “When he said that, ‘ _What are you – a faggot?_ ’” Blaine imitates in his best dumb jock voice, “I wanted to like  - I don’t know – scream at him that _I_ was, and warn him not to flatter himself or something, “ Blaine lowers his head, shaking it back and forth, and then looks back up again, “And punch him in the face. I definitely wanted to punch him in the face,” Kurt laughs, “Did I ever tell you that I box?”

“You WHAT?”

“Yeah. I don’t have your sharp wit, but I do know how to use my fists,” Blaine sighs, “I wouldn’t though. I could have really used a clever comeback.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, “How about - _Oh god, I hope not. Dressed like that? Definitely not_ ,” Kurt tries.

“Well the Lindy hopping brown haired one _was_ pretty cute, but god, Kurt, you should have seen his flannel plaid shirt,” and then Blaine cracks. And starts laughing, “I seriously wish I had had the sass to say that.”

Kurt is laughing now too, “Never. It would have totally put you at risk.”

“It wouldn’t have stopped _you_ ,” Blaine eyes him.

“Maybe not,” Kurt agrees.  There is a charged silence between them. Kurt smiles at Blaine and he smiles back. The air between them feels heavy. Kurt sits down on the bed beside Blaine and elbows him lightly in the side. “Sooo, athletic wavy brown haired boys, huh? That’s your type?”

“What?” Blaine’s eyes pop open and he feels red rush to his cheeks, “Him? No. No. I mean he’s cute, yes, but –”

“You’re all flustered,” Kurt pokes at him.

Blaine drops his eyes and shakes his head on his hand and then looks up and shrugs, “It’s not because I have a crush on him, Kurt. Or because he’s _my type_ or whatever,” Blaine bites his lower lip and looks at Kurt nervously and takes a deep breath, “It’s because no one’s even asked me that before. My _type_. I don’t even know what my type is. I’ve never been with a guy,” Blaine looks down again and then back up, “Not even a kiss,” he feels a sting in his eyes and he’s not sure why he’s so emotional but he quickly shakes it off, “Lame, right?”

“Not at all,” Kurt quickly answers and puts his hand lightly on Blaine’s thigh. Blaine feels warmth course through his body. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t really had a boyfriend either,” Kurt confesses.

“What? Really? I mean, I-“ Blaine is stuck but all he can think is _Why not?_ And _Of course you have, you’re Kurt Hummel_ , but he just says, “Seriously?”

“Not unless you count two failed first dates, one fail on the third date, and one drunk makeout on the dance floor with a guy at _Sky_ whose name I can’t remember,” Kurt sighs to himself and laughs out loud. “God.”

“What happened? I mean you’re –“ And Blaine catches himself before he says something that could get this friendship in so much trouble. Kurt is gorgeous. Striking. Hard to stop looking at, to be honest. But that could totally sound like a pick up line. And Blaine would never want to cheapen this friendship with a pick up line. He has to be careful, “Great,” is what comes out. It’s true, if not the most meaningful adjective.

“Well, not great enough, apparently,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Well, at least for the only one of those guys I actually liked.” Kurt is looking down at his hands and Blaine waits quietly. His body is loose and warm and he feels a charge in the silent spaces of the conversation. “Justin,” Kurt huffs.

“Justin – as in Queer McGill Justin?-”

“No. No. A different Justin.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine has to laugh.

“What?”

“It’s just,” Blaine looks sheepishly at Kurt, “Gayest name ever.”

“Totally,” Kurt doesn’t miss a beat, “Anyways, Justin was a freshman with me last year. Smart, into theatre, really cute -” He smiles at Blaine, sharing something. “He had just come out and when we met he seemed to be interested in little ol’ me,” And Blaine didn’t know where this slightly vulnerable, slightly self deprecating, but entirely adorable Kurt was coming from, but he wasn’t going to question it, “So we went out. We kissed. _A lot,_ ” Kurt is blushing and Blaine can feel that warm rush again, that image in his head of Kurt kissing a cute boy, and he’s not sure if he’s jealous or turned on but he knows that he shouldn’t be either, “That was kind of the best part, actually,” Kurt confesses. “But by the third date it was clear that Justin wanted to be a kid in a candy store, wanted to keep making out with me but see who else was out there, go to Queer McGill dances, pick up,” Kurt sighs.

“And you?”

“It’s silly, I know. But that isn’t me. I wanted to get to know him. Have conversations. Date only him- Crazy as that sounds in the world of gay boys.”

“That’s not crazy.” Blaine is thinking about this and jeez, what was wrong with that guy? “Who wouldn’t want that?” _With you_ , is what he doesn’t say.

“Too much candy to try out there for the newly gay,” Kurt sighs, “Anyways, I ended the making out, nice as it was. And that was it.”

“What about the others?”

“Ha!” Kurt’s mood shifts right away and he is back to sassy, “I affectionately call fail number one ‘The Holy Trinity of Me, Myself, and I’ as in, that is who talked and what he talked about all night, and fail number two is aptly named ‘Too Cool For School’ - “ _Oh my god, Kurt, you know these classes are so lame - they want me to read these books written like 200 years ago that have no relevance to my life. I’d rather just hang out and write my own poetry”_ \- Kurt puts on a fantastic gay airhead voice if Blaine is the judge, “And wow, Blaine, you should read that poetry.”

Blaine is lying on Kurt’s bed now wiping the corners of his eyes from laughter. He catches his breath for long enough to improvise “Roses are red, Violets are blue-”

“It’s really the best, to hang out with you,” Kurt finishes, “To be honest, I didn’t stick around long enough to find out,” Kurt is giggling too now.

Blaine sits back up, “They clearly don’t warrant being with the fabulous Kurt Hummel,” Blaine elbows him.

Kurt smiles, “True, actually.” They’re staring at each other, smiling with the weight of the conversation between them. The connection is almost suffocating.

“Kurt-” Tina’s voice comes loudly from outside his door. Two knocks. “Kurt - are you?” The door sneaks open and she makes eye contact with Kurt swinging it open wider, “Oh! You are there. Do you know where-”

It’s like a pin striking a fully inflated balloon - Tina’s voice is the sudden pop! and Kurt and Blaine look at each other. Blaine feels like they’ve been caught but he’s not sure why. Or what.

“Oh! You’re here,” Tina looks at Blaine and a smile creeps on to her face. Kurt’s face quickly moves from sweet and intimate to unreadable.

“Yeah, Blaine just came by on his way in from his exam,” Kurt starts looking at Blaine to continue.

“Yeah. I overheard that bullish blond guy from this floor calling his friend a faggot for lindy hopping,” and all three of them crack at how ridiculous it is.

“Oh the haters,” Tina sighs. “Anyways, Blaine. We’ve been waiting for you for hot chocolate. You coming? You too, Kurt?”

“Sure.”

They both get up as Tina leads them out the door. Blaine looks quickly over at Kurt.  He catches Kurt looking at him too, but Kurt quickly looks away and giggles and then looks at him again with that same warmth before they both look away.

Blaine sees Tina smiling despite herself and trying her best to look disinterested. He’s starting to realize that when a gay guy starts hanging out a lot with another gay guy, people start to assume things. And at that moment, as he sees the blush creep up on Kurt’s neck as they walk down the hall, he knows that he doesn’t mind that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman swoops into the room. Blaine has just finished hanging up the last Wonder Woman comic collage on the wall of the transformed pub-turned -queer-superhero-dance-space when he sees him. The dance hasn’t quite started yet, but he asked Kurt to come early to check out the decorations from the Queer McGill exec. Kurt commands focus -  tall, broad, long legs, bare biceps that Blaine really can’t believe he hides under so many layers because holy shit - Kurt is ripped. Blaine wills himself to stop staring, closes his eyes and shakes his head. That is your _friend_ , Kurt. A friend who should clearly wear a sleeveless black leotard, skintight black jeans, and a black cape more often. 

* * *

 

In the last few weeks, Blaine has admitted to himself— he has a crush. He feels it every time Kurt enters a room, and sometimes even when he’s not there. The _‘Oh! There he is’_ , when he’s eating dinner with his floor, and Kurt walks into the dining hall with his tray, smiling at him. The feeling of disappointment when he learns that Kurt has a make up class for theatre studies in the evening so won’t be joining their usual Thursday sangria hangout. The heating feeling that settles into him when Kurt sits down beside him, the feeling like he wants to move closer. The awareness that when Kurt accidentally brushes against him, or deliberately knocks against his side, he wishes it would last longer, almost like Kurt’s hands leave an imprint.

And Kurt’s body. He used to tell himself that it was Kurt’s clothes - which Blaine did believe was just him admiring a sophisticated fashion sense. He does like fashion. And Kurt is the closest thing to a fashion icon that Blaine has ever met. But Blaine realizes that it’s not the clothes. It’s his body in the clothes. His impossibly tight jeans, muscular long legs. And honestly, his ass. Blaine felt guilty about it at first. He had innocently walked into the common room with Tina while Kurt was just finishing up a yoga class with some friends. He was in downward dog, hands and feet on the ground, ass high up in the air. And Blaine turned beet red and quickly excused himself to get a drink from the water fountain. But it was like a barrier had broken then - ready or not - and Blaine couldn’t unsee it. In every pair of jeans, in his work out clothes, anything, Blaine started off biting his lip and willing himself not to look every time Kurt turned around, but then he gave in. He’s not hurting anyone. He’s admiring, in fact. And Kurt is hot. HOT. And the attention is a compliment, right?

Last week, Kurt caught him. He didn’t lift his eyes quickly enough as Kurt turned around, grabbing his coat so they could go to dinner. And he was wearing a particularly tight pair of white jeans.

“Did I just catch you staring at my ass, Blaine?” Kurt teased him.

Blaine felt the blood rush into his own cheeks, and he quickly defended, “No. No. Of course not. I mean, not that you don’t-  but - No, really.”

Kurt quickly looked up at him then, almost shyly Blaine thought, as he opened the door to his room and Blaine followed him out. Blaine thought he heard Kurt mumble, “I wouldn’t mind,” under his breath but Kurt never mumbles. So Blaine knows he was just imagining it.

“Hey there, sidekick,” Kurt saunters up to him and examines the fruits of his ideas, “Nice job. Even better concept.”

“Thanks,” Blaine smiles as non-chalantly as he can with Kurt in a leotard in front of him, “And Nightwing is no sidekick, Batman,” Blaine asserts, “But we do still make a great team.”

“We do,” Kurt nods and Blaine can see a blush when Kurt looks away. Is it awkward? Why would it be when they hang out all the time? Blaine feels his hands start sweating and is relieved that now is the moment that the lights go down, the music turns up. It’s time. The door opens and Blaine gets pulled away by Scott to collect tickets and money, as Kurt chats casually with a couple of the people who are in Glee club with him.

An hour later and Blaine is finally relieved of his ticketing duties, and he and Scott head over to the bar. “What are you getting?” Scott asks surveying the beers.

“I was going to get a beer, but I think I’m going to get sangrias for Kurt and me,” Blaine confides, “He likes his drinks a little more fruity and why not? It’s a party, right?”

“Mmm,” Scott answers and takes his beer, as the bartender hands Blaine two sangrias.

“I’ll catch you later, okay?” Blaine nods at Scott as he spots Kurt across the room and makes a beeline for him.

“Sangria, Batman?” Blaine smiles as he hands Kurt the purple-y pink concoction. Blaine’s feeling more relaxed now. The dance is a success, in full swing, the lights are down, the music is loud, and he feels a pleasant buzz from the bit of alcohol in him. 

“For me?” Kurt looks surprised but accepts the cup, “Thank you.”

Blaine nods and they look at each other but this time it doesn’t feel awkward. Just charged against the thud thud of the music.

_Down Down Down In Your Heart_

_Find find find a secret_

_Turn turn turn your head around_

_Maybe we can do it,_

_We can do it, alright._

Their eyes light up at the same time. Of course they do. _Madonna_. Blaine feels the buzz and the beat and he puts his drink down and starts to move towards the dance floor, mouthing the lyrics and beckoning Kurt to come with him.

Blaine knows he can dance. He’s a music major with rhythm in his blood and it takes over him. His best friend from home, Jen, used to tell him he could have any girl he wanted when he was on a dance floor. ‘You’re like sex when you dance, Blaine,’ she had said to him and he had just rolled his eyes because he really had no idea what that meant - though the closest thing he ever felt to feeling sexy was definitely on a dance floor. 

_Can we get together, I really, I really wanna be with you._

_Come on check it out with me,_

_I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too._

Kurt puts down his drink too and Blaine sees him huff a deep breath as he joins Blaine on the dance floor. He’s moving in rhythm but a little awkwardly for graceful Kurt, and for Batman, Blaine thinks, though they have both abandoned their capes in favour of freer movement. He has an urge - wants to reach out and steady him, move them together. He does- 

“C’mere,” Blaine says under his breath as he lets his fingers graze Kurt’s soft arms as he gently tugs him closer. He’s not sure where the confidence is coming from, the alcohol, the darkness, the music, but he knows he can dance, and he steps into Kurt’s personal space, lets his hands rest lightly on Kurt’s chest as he slots their legs together. 

Kurt steps in, hands on Blaine’s biceps. His movements slow down, his hips sway. Blaine feels drunk but not from alcohol.

_I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life_

_To find, find, find the secret_

_But all I did was open up my eyes_

_Baby we can do it_

_we can do it all right_

Blaine closes his eyes, moves in closer, lets his hands trail down Kurt’s chest. He breathes in and is overwhelmed by Kurt and his heady boyish soapy smell and sangria on his breath. Their hips are close and in sync and moving. His body is too hot and on fire. And this _is_ like sex. Or at least what he thinks sex should feel like. Like dancing with Kurt Hummel to Madonna, hips flush and moving, and totally in sync. He pulls him closer and gets dizzy from the feeling.

And then the song is over. Kurt steps back quickly and Blaine follows, looking sheepish but happy. He thinks he sees Kurt grin too.

And then a slow song starts. Both their eyes dart around the room before landing back on each other’s. Blaine is feeling bold and tipsy and is just about to ask -

“Blaine?” He feels a hand on his arm, gently tugging him around. It’s Scott, “Will you dance with me?” Blaine’s eyes pop out of his sockets and he sees Kurt watch the whole thing and his eyes glaze over, stony. The Kurt he met months ago. Icy. Blaine looks at him desperately, but Kurt just nods his head and motions for Blaine to go.

“Ummm, sure. Okay,” Blaine says hesitantly but follows Scott out to the dance floor still glancing back at Kurt. 

Scott places his arms firmly around Blaine’s waist and Blaine puts his hands on Scott’s shoulders. Casually. This isn’t where he wants to be but it’s fine. It’s just a dance and he can dance with Kurt later. Blaine chit chats with Scott - _Great decorations, We pulled it off, Good for us_ \- as they sway around the floor. When he’s turned fully around, though, he sees Kurt, black cape back on, walking purposefully out the door. Blaine’s eyes pop out - _What is he doing? It’s just a dance. Does he even like me like that? - and if he does, god, does he have to be so dramatic?_

“Blaine?”

“Sorry, sorry. What did you say?”

“You’re distracted,” Scott eyes him knowingly.

“No, I’m so sorry. Seriously.”

“No. Batman just left and it seems to me like Nightwing thinks he might be missing something - “

Blaine blushes so red, and shakes his head.

“It’s okay, Blaine. You like him. You’re a catch - Go,” Blaine really looks at Scott for the first time during their dance and smiles genuinely. “I do like him. I do,” and it feels like admitting it to another person is really more of a complete admission to himself, “And thanks,” It feels like a sigh of relief to finally say it. And he is no Hamlet here, he is Nightwing, and he knows where he belongs. He squeezes Scott’s arm, and leans in to give him a hug, before grabbing his cape and taking off back up to his residence after Batman.

...

Blaine finds himself in his black cape and jacket and gloves, standing in front of Kurt’s dorm room door, wondering what on earth to do. He can hear Kurt inside shuffling around the room. He obviously came here to talk to Kurt. _Obviously_. But now that he’s here he wonders why he thought this would be a good idea  - while he’s accepted his own private crush, is this really the time for push coming to shove? The risk is significant - ruin the friendship with the closest gay guy friend he’s ever had, one of his closest friends period? And all their mutual friends - eating together, hanging out in friends’ rooms. A confessed crush could make all that so awkward, and so painful for Blaine. All he did was dance with another guy - maybe Kurt had just had enough. He always said that he wasn’t a big Queer McGill dance guy. But no. They were having fun...and although it’s too scary to admit it to himself, when they danced together, it was hot. In a way it has never been for Blaine before. He has to believe Kurt felt it too.

Screw it. He’s Nightwing. He knocks.

The door opens and Blaine is sure he sees a hint of warmth before Kurt’s eyes ice over again, “Blaine? What are you doing here? Thought you were busy dancing.”

Kurt’s now wearing a hoodie and flannel lounging pants and Blaine is overwhelmed with desire to hug him. But he wouldn’t dare with that look on Kurt’s face. “Look, can we talk?”

“About what?” Kurt is still standing in the doorway of his room, blocking the entrance.

“Come on, Kurt,” and he does at least move out of the way so Blaine can enter and close the door behind him. Kurt’s facing him, arms crossed across his chest, stony.

“Why did you leave?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kurt sasses, but he doesn’t continue.

“I liked dancing with you,” Blaine tries.

“Yeah well, nothing compared to slow dancing with Scott,” Kurt bites back.

“You know,” Blaine starts in, “I’m not used to that look on your face anymore.”

“What look?” 

“The one with the cold, unreadable eyes...you used that face for the first three weeks before we were friends. You were intimidating,” Blaine looks at him pointedly and he sees Kurt’s facade crack just a touch.

“Better than vulnerable,” Kurt answers, but his eyes have shifted slightly.

“Sometimes,” Blaine agrees, “But not tonight.”

“Not tonight?”

“No. I want to talk to you, Kurt. Please. Let your guard down.”

“Why?” Kurt’s eyes are still strong now, but there’s something inside them, challenging, “So you can leave me here to go back to Scott waiting in your room, or whatever.”

“Scott’s not waiting in my room. You _know_ that.”

“Or the gay guy who you’ll meet next week. You only just came out a few months ago and you said that I’m your first gay guy friend - there are many more Scotts out there, Blaine. Trust me. ” Blaine feels the emotion well up in him because how dare he suggest that’s what Blaine wants - but this is Kurt. And he is vulnerable. Which is a whole lot better than icy. 

“You know what? I’ve got news for you, Kurt.  I know a lot of gay guys. Maybe I didn’t when I came here but I’m the one who does Queer McGill, remember? I have a gang of gay guys at my disposal and as you said, I bet Scott is even interested.”

“Cocky.”

“Well, I’m not interested in him.”

“Still cocky.”

Blaine looks at him, oscillating between affection and exasperation, “Is it really cocky if there was only one guy I was interested in dancing with tonight, and it wasn’t him?”

“Why’d you say ‘yes’, then?”

Blaine looks at him confused, “I’m a very polite young man, Kurt. It was just a dance,” Blaine shrugs with a smirk on his face, “I assumed that you might still want to dance with me later, and you know, not take off immediately.”

“So you wanted to dance with _me_?” Kurt asks almost drily uncertain.

“Yes,” Blaine says feeling somewhat desperate, “Of course you. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because I’m scared.”

“Scared? Why?” Because Blaine is the one without experience, fumbling and unsure.   

“I don’t know, Blaine. Why? Why would I be scared? Gorgeous bowtie clad straight boy in elevator turns out to be friendly, and musically prolific, and - oh yes GAY, and then wow it seems like he’s not only gorgeous and musical but gee, we actually have a lot in common and become friends, one of the closest friends I’ve made since coming to McGill.  And now he wants to confuse all my limited but convincing experience that gay boys are either strictly friends or good for making out with on dance floors but not both, by telling me he wants -”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Blaine interrupts. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt shakes his head, blushing now but grinning sheepishly, “Yes, Blaine. I think you’re, you know-”

Blaine feels a warm feeling settle in his stomach and he takes a step forward, then another, almost in Kurt’s personal space, “Dashing?”

“Oh my god.”

“Stunning?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Adorable?”

“Definitely,” and Kurt takes a small tentative step forward inviting Blaine into his personal space. “Hot, Blaine. I think you’re _hot_.”

Blaine takes a deep breath. _Hot_. Kurt just said he was hot. Kurt who he has not been able to get off his mind for weeks and who makes dancing feel like sex - or his idea of sex anyways. He feels his heart pounding and his palms are sweaty. 

“Then is it okay if I take my chances?” Blaine feels his eyes well up, overwhelmed by it all. Blaine brings his hand up to Kurt’s cheek and looks him seriously in the eyes, flirty bravado gone, all vulnerability. Kurt doesn’t shift his eyes. He nods. Blaine leans in as his eyes flutter shut and then there are soft lips pressing against his, as Kurt’s arms wrap around his back. They feel strong and sure and the kiss turns more certain. Blaine wants to pay attention, to remember every amazing sensation of Kurt and kissing but he is shaking. Totally shaking. And all he can think is _I have no idea what I’m doing_. But he isn’t going to let go. Until Kurt does.

“You’re shaking,” Kurt says, and it should make Blaine feel more self conscious, but Kurt’s arms hold him tighter and his eyes are warm and open and Kurt closes his eyes and runs his nose along the side of Blaine’s neck. It’s like he’s breathing him in and Blaine shudders.

“I’m scared,” Blaine confesses ironically and Kurt laughs.

“Don’t be,” Kurt brushes his lips so lightly on Blaine’s and Blaine can feel him shudder before Kurt tightens his hold on him and takes charge of the kiss. Blaine’s heart is racing and his skin is flushing hot and he feels like he’s drowning. Then Blaine thinks _fuck it_ , and lets himself fall. His body relaxes, his mouth relaxes and Kurt’s tongue licks teasingly at his soft and open lips. He licks back and into Kurt’s mouth as he pulls Kurt as close to him as he can. He’s kissing and kissing and he’s overwhelmed with how much he wants. He’s not a kid, he’s not even really a teenager. He knows what he wants. He wants _this_. 

When they both pull away breathless and flushed, Blaine squeezes Kurt’s arm, “Hey - I want to put on some music. Where’s your remote?”

Kurt looks at him like he’s crazy because frankly, music? Right now?  But he’s willing to indulge the crazy music student this once, and hands him the remote.

Blaine scans the ipod for a second and a knowing smile surfaces as he clicks his choice. “She was working for me earlier. What do you think?” Blaine asks as he steps back into Kurt’s space and the first notes of Madonna’s ‘ _Crazy For You’_ come through Kurt’s speakers.

“Madonna always works for me.” 

“Then Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?” Blaine holds out his hand in a grand gesture that simultaneously makes Kurt roll his eyes and swoon.

“What are you doing?” But he slides his hand easily into Blaine’s as Blaine tugs him forward.

“Well, we’ve apparently got the friendship part figured out, I thought maybe we could move on to the “dance floor” thing?” Blaine asks, head slightly bowed and looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “I might need some practice with the second part of that equation,—and I missed my chance earlier…”

“Oh my god,” Kurt shakes his head and looks down as he lets himself be pulled flush against Blaine as Blaine’s head rests on his shoulder.

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can’t you feel the weight of my stare_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_And if you read my mind, you’ll see_

_I’m crazy for you..._

Blaine lifts his head, looks shyly at Kurt and then at Kurt’s neck. He has no idea what he’s doing but he wants. He wants so much and his head is resting again on Kurt’s shoulder, facing him this time and he thinks, thinks but isn’t sure, that Kurt leans his head away from him, exposing more neck, inviting. And there is still enough alcohol in him to let himself try, no matter how sloppy and unsure, and he grazes his lips along the strong line of Kurt’s neck. Kurt sighs and he takes that as a good sign so he starts kissing. First lips, then tongue. Salty. His neck tastes salty and boyish and Blaine suddenly gets what’s so sexy about vampires. Maybe he was one in his last life. When he uses his teeth to suck just a little bit harder, Kurt moans, he moans, and Blaine feels like his knees are going to collapse under the feelings of it all, so he stops for a second and pulls him in tight.

“You know, like you said about that guy you dated, Justin -  You could say I’m a kid in a candy store too,” Kurt looks at him suspiciously, “I just know that the more expensive dark chocolate with chili is way better than anything else in the store. The rest are just Mars bars-”

“What’s wrong with Mars bars?”

“They’re okay, but forgettable. Well, some are Mars bars and some are those awful pale green and pink rocket candies they give out on Halloween -” 

“Ew,” Kurt giggles and it sends a warm feeling all through Blaine’s body.

“Exactly. Anyways, the dark chocolate with chili is really the only one I even notice.”

“So you think I’m rich and dark, in humour, if not in skin colour,” Kurt quips, “I can deal with that,” Kurt smiles, accepting the compliment as well as he can.

“And hot. I think _you’re_ hot,” Blaine breathes as he closes his eyes and moves his mouth back to Kurt’s neck, sucking lightly. He feels amazing and light headed and turned on and he just wants to kiss him everywhere. Can we ummm-” He looks sheepishly at Kurt as he gestures towards Kurt’s bed, “I mean, I don’t mean-” Blaine drops his head, fumbling.

“I know, silly. And yes,” Kurt kicks off his slippers and Blaine his shoes as Kurt pulls him down on his little single dorm bed next to him. They lie on their sides, facing each other and Blaine wonders how this moment where they’re barely even touching still makes his stomach swoop. “I like you,” Kurt smiles at him as he cups his cheek and brings his lips to Blaine’s again. It starts off soft and open like before, but then Kurt takes over and Blaine suddenly feels what it is for this not to be Kurt’s first kiss. 

Kurt’s hands are firm, his lips hard as he kisses along his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. Blaine makes a sound that he kind of loves and lets himself drown in Kurt and the feeling of being desired. Kurt is sucking on his neck, his lips, his earlobe and Blaine is moaning and panting, hands on Kurt’s face, his neck, as Kurt leans over him, so focused.

“Kurt, please,” Kurt pauses and looks at him, eyes bright and blown and coy, “Please let me, too. I want to-”

“Shhh,” Kurt’s lips curve up into a flirty smile, pleased with himself, “There’s no rush. _I_ want to. For you, okay? Want to show you how good it feels,” Kurt breathes out as he lets his teeth drag gently along Blaine’s chin.

“Oh I’m pretty convinced,” Blaine laughs bringing Kurt back up to his mouth. But he gives in and lets go and melts into everything Kurt is giving him. Kissing Kurt is electric and amazing. _It’s only kissing_ , his head reminds him coaxing him not to fall too fast.  But he’s sure in that moment that the dismissive description ‘ _We were just kissing_ ’ has never  been used by someone who has kissed Kurt Hummel. Because there is simply nothing _just_ about it. Every fairytale ever was right. 

...

Blaine has no idea how much later it is when they’re both lying with their eyes closed, on their sides facing each other again, his hand on Kurt’s thigh, Kurt’s hand lightly tracing his lips. They’re both in a half sleep, exhausted and high. “I guess I should actually try to get some sleep tonight so I can function tomorrow,” Blaine sighs as he licks at the finger tracing his lips.

“I guess so,” Kurt sighs back. They’re quiet for a few more minutes when Blaine finally shakes himself out of his stupour and sits up, pulling back on his shoes. He turns around to Kurt’s open eyes, watching him happily.

“Okay,” he says willing himself to leave.

“Okay,” Kurt agrees. And Blaine leans down to kiss him one more time before he picks up his cape and jacket, and opens the dorm room door and turns to leave. As he steps out he pokes his head around the door, “This is a thing that’s going to happen again, right?”

Kurt looks up at him from his bed with sparkling eyes, “I hope so.”

Blaine smiles, body still tingling from his head to his feet and he knows his eyes are full of desire - _You have bedroom eyes_ , Tina had teased him once - Well, tonight he would probably agree - “Good.” He nods at Kurt and lets his eyes linger on Kurt’s beautiful face for one more second. And then he walks out the door.

Blaine walks along his own hallway to his room on the sixth floor. He works on autopilot changing into pajamas, brushing his teeth. He’s not sure what to do with himself - he needs to sleep, but he won’t. He knows he won’t. His whole body is alive and aware and still shivering from the weight of it all. Part of him wants to wake up Tina, wants to tell her how amazing it all is. But another part of him wants to keep it to himself. A secret he shares only with Kurt  - at least for tonight.  Only he and Kurt know about this thing, this shifting between them. It feels enormous. And so very fragile. He runs his fingers over his swollen lips still tingling and looks at himself in the mirror on his closet door. Blaine Anderson has kissed a boy. Blaine Anderson has kissed Kurt Hummel. And he’s pretty sure it’s going to happen again.

And then he realizes - He sounded like Justin. Kurt’s Justin. The boy who wanted to play the field but make out with Kurt.  He picks up his phone and types just in case Kurt is asleep. 

Blaine: You still up?

_Kurt: Blaine, you just left my room 7 minutes ago._

Blaine: I know. But it is 2:33 in the morning. 

_Kurt: That’s true._

Blaine: I just wanted to say that what I said on the way out, I didn’t mean it like that.

_Kurt: Really?_

The pause feels long.

_Kurt: Because I was kind of hoping you did._

Blaine: NO. No. I mean, yes, I did.

Blaine: Do. I do. Really really want that to happen again.

_Kurt: Okay. Heart out of throat for the moment. Go on._

Blaine: It’s just - 

_Kurt: Blaine?_

Blaine: Justin. Your Justin.

_Kurt: Why on earth are you thinking about him? I assure you, I am not._

Blaine: Yeah. I know. It’s just that you said that’s all he wanted from you.

_Kurt: Oh._

Blaine: I just want you to know that - that’s not me.

_Kurt: I know that._

Blaine: I’m going to make it past the third date, okay? I mean, if you’ll let me.

_Kurt: Oh my god._

_Kurt: I’ll let you._

Blaine: Okay. Because I’ll never understand why anyone would ever want to make out with anyone else if they could do it with Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt: Blaine._

_Kurt: It was amazing._

_Kurt: But you haven’t seen anything yet, Blaine Anderson._

Blaine: You’re totally blushing now, aren’t you?

_Kurt: Maybe._

Blaine: You’re cute when you blush.

_Kurt: Now I’m definitely blushing._

_Kurt: I’ll see you tomorrow, Blaine. xo_

Blaine: xox (in that spot on your neck right underneath your ear that made you make that sound).

_Kurt: Blaine!_

Blaine: You haven’t seen anything yet either, Kurt Hummel. 

_Kurt:  And I’m going to go to sleep now and pray to the god I don’t believe in that I won’t wake up to find out this was all some kind of cruel dream. Goodnight._

Two hours of not sleeping and trying to relax and calm the adrenaline coursing through him, Blaine picks up his phone again, smiling with crinkly tired eyes as he reads through the text messages. He types one last message.

Blaine: It wasn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the dance, Blaine wakes up wired, high, exhausted, nervous, and ridiculously happy. He chooses his favourite warm navy sweater and just fitted blue jeans for the cool November morning. He doesn’t rush his hair gel routine because he wants to look good, but he can hardly wait to run to the dining hall. He hopes that Kurt is there. He usually is. They usually find each other. But not always. He runs out the door and up the stairs and into the hall when he sees Tina and Kurt casually chatting in the food line. Then he stops. Because he has no idea what to say. Whether to say. What even is there to say? And Tina is there. He starts to walk up slowly.

* * *

 

“Hey Blaine,” Tina nods as if it’s any other morning. Kurt turns around and nods and Blaine hopes there’s a hint of a something in his smile. Also Kurt is biting his lower lip. Which Blaine thinks is really cute.

“Hey,” Blaine breathes as he joins them in line. “I need a coffee.” He thinks that’s an innocent enough statement to not make things awkward. Tina clearly doesn’t know.

“Mmmm,” Kurt nudges his side and Blaine feels the warmth flood from his heart all the way to his fingertips. He’s not sure he’s going to get through the day - which is meant to include studying for his composition exam and practicing for his ensemble.

“Oh yeah - how was the dance?” Tina asks. “Judging by the bags under your eyes,” she nods toward Kurt, then looks at Blaine “and your need for coffee, I’m guessing it was good?”

“I do not have bags under my eyes.”

“He does not have bags under his eyes.”

They say it simultaneously. Kurt looks at Blaine smile cracking into laughter, Blaine is mortified. Tina is amused.

“Seriously?” Tina looks at Kurt and Blaine, back and forth, feigned non-chalance, while Kurt purses his lips and leans forward on his toes, and Blaine feels the red creep into his cheeks as he looks down, and then up, then bites his lower lip, hand on his mouth. He knows he’s fidgeting but he has no idea what to say, what Kurt wants him to say, what even the question is.

“Well, it’s about time,” She huffs.

“What?” Kurt turns on his blank face. _How does he do that?_ Blaine wonders.

“Umm, if you’ll just excuse me, I’m going to get my coffee,” Blaine quickly exits to the saving grace of the cream and sugar and a piping hot mug. He takes a sip, takes a breath.

Two more sips and he starts making his way over to where Tina and Kurt have sat down. When he gets there they’re talking innocently about wanting to see _Dream Girls_ at the rep theatre next weekend, and Kurt inches over just a tad inviting Blaine to sit down beside him. He does and Kurt inches back, legs pressed into each other and Blaine flushes and floods with warmth again. Kurt’s closeness somehow diminishes his nervousness. He feels amazing.

“So it’s playing this weekend on Saturday at 4 and 7, I think. Shoot - I told drama club that I’d help them with props Saturday night, so maybe we can all go at 4?” Tina’s thinking out loud.

“Actually,” Blaine feels like a peacock spreading his feathers right now, but he’s going for it, “If Nate and Stephanie can go with you at 4, I was sort of hoping to go with Kurt at 7,” Blaine breathes out as Tina quickly looks up from the newspaper and Kurt turns sharply to look at him. He looks surprised, definitely, but intrigued, “Like, on a date. I mean, if you’d like to, Kurt. I’d like to,” He looks at him hopefully. He had told Kurt he was going to make it to the third date. No time like the present. And Tina effectively called them out on their hook up last night. He’s sure Kurt spent the 56 seconds it took him to sweeten his coffee telling her and hushing her up.

“Umm, yes,” Kurt’s voice is high and quiet but his eyes are smiling.

“Okay the amount of cute happening here is making my stomach turn, so if you’ll excuse me,” Tina rolls her eyes affectionately as she stands up, “Not just a hook up, then, huh Kurt?”

Kurt bites his lower lip again and looks at Blaine guiltily.

“Just a hook up?” Blaine would be almost hurt if he didn’t feel the way Kurt was looking at him right now.

“Not that _I_ thought it was just a hook up. I just said that I didn’t know if _you_ thought it was just a hook up.”

“Kurt.” Blaine feels bold and takes Kurt’s hand under the table between them, resting their hands on Kurt’s thigh.

“What? I know how these things work,” Kurt sighs, “You feel one thing in the heat of the moment, but cue the morning - and oh god, what have I done?”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Of course not.”

“Exactly.”

…

It’s already 8pm when Blaine practically runs in the door of his residence, drops his coat and bag in his room, checks himself in the mirror, and makes his way - calmly, he tells himself - to Kurt’s room. Blaine has successfully survived the longest ever day of studying and practice and not caring about any of it because all he wants to be doing is spending time with Kurt. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he means making out. He’s almost forgetting what it felt like. So when he finally knocks on the door to Kurt’s dorm room, he is willing to admit that he’s just a tad disappointed when  Nate opens the door to Tina, Stephanie, and Kurt,  all drinking what look like hot chocolates and singing somewhat off key to Wham!. 

“Hey, good practice?” Nate asks. Kurt is sitting on his bed, back against the wall, and reaches to his nighttable to hand a mug to Blaine.

“Irish coffee,” Kurt explains - “Whipped cream, coffee, Irish Cream - pretty much sin in a glass,” handed to him by sin in skintight jeans and a v-neck navy t-shirt.

“Thanks,” he sits down beside him, legs flush, arms touching. So much better. Also so frustrating. It’s at that moment that Blaine realizes that he wants to tell everybody. Well, everybody in this room. He wants to take Kurt’s hand and tell them that he kissed Kurt Hummel and they’re going on a date and he is pretty much head over heels crazy about Kurt. Well, maybe not that much. He also realizes that he has no idea what the rules are here. What is he allowed to say? Tina figured it out herself.

He takes a sip of his coffee, whipped cream and alcohol flowing through him. “Mmm, so good,” He smiles at Kurt. Then he feels fingers on his free hand, searching, interlacing.

“It is,” Kurt looks at him. He doesn’t mean just the drink and Blaine’s head is once again on overdrive telling him to be cool, stay calm, smile back (he does), and not to let go (he doesn’t). Because Kurt just pretty much told all their friends.

It takes about 1 minute and 42 second in Blaine’s estimation.

“Holy shit, you ARE holding hands,” Stephanie blurts out, no filter. Kurt’s face goes innocent again and Blaine just lifts their interlaced hands, and nods in confirmation. He’s cool now. Kurt’s in. And Blaine was in about a month ago. Or maybe even since that day the icy man dressed like a model ignored him in the elevator.

“I was wondering how long it would take them to reveal to the world, I sleuthed it out of them this morning,” Tina leans over and high fives Stephanie.

“Ahh, young love,” Nate teases but smiles widely at them, turning down the music and picking up his guitar and strumming out the first bars of ‘ _It had to be you’_.

“Are you done?” Kurt looks pointedly at each of them and then at Blaine.

Blaine just shrugs and smiles and holds on tight. Because this is apparently what it feels like to tell all your friends that you got the guy.

...

Kurt and Blaine are in a heated debate about the power of looks and persona in fame and ‘ _Would Dianna Ross really have made it if she had looked more like Jennifer Hudson?_ ’ who is beautiful, they both agree, as they walk into residence after their date. They’re swinging hands and jabbering away and honestly, Blaine thinks in retrospect, it wasn’t anything in particular, they just forget to let go.

The first week together has been perfect, as far as Blaine’s concerned. Blaine still does his own thing, plays jazz, writes music, does Queer McGill (And when Kurt hears they plan to stage a ‘kiss in’ for Pride week, he rolls his eyes with a _complete ‘why on earth would I want to kiss random, poorly dressed guys with bad breath in public when I can kiss you way more dirtily behind a closed door?_ ’ - And Blaine’s got to admit that he has a point). They both still hang out with their friends, get tipsy, sing songs, only now sometimes they hold hands, sometimes they only take up 1.5 spots on the bed, and sometimes Tina or Stephanie will sass or tease (with total jealousy, Blaine thinks) about how nauseating they are. Blaine thinks they’re adorable.

When they walk into their residence still holding hands, it barely registers. There are only a handful of people playing cards in the adjacent common room, and a couple of people by the mailboxes but no one is paying attention and they’re on their way to the elevator. Which is when Blonde-Football-Guy, complete with brown-haired-Lindy-Hop-Guy clomp into the hallway, sweaty from some kind of sports practice, followed by a thin blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. Blaine’s heart jumps into his throat as they approach the elevator and he squeezes Kurt’s hand painfully.

“Ow! What the-?” Blaine looks at him wide eyed and gestures covertly at the guys now right behind them. Kurt’s eyes go wide and he moves to untangle his hand. Except Blaine keeps holding on. Tighter. Kurt looks at him bewildered but Blaine holds firm.

The elevator doors open and they all step in, Blaine grasping Kurt’s hand, head up, eyes challenging. “You gonna drop your bag and jacket off in your room before coming up?” Blaine asks Kurt casually. He should not have to feel uncomfortable for holding Kurt’s hand. He won’t.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll meet you in five minutes, okay?” Blaine nods and unclasps his hand as the doors open on the fourth floor. His eyes dart quickly to the other three in the elevator  as they all exit, leaving him alone.  He thinks he sees a sneer from Blonde-Football-Guy guy but he realizes he may be projecting. Other guy is acceptably neutral. Blonde girl is beaming from ear to ear. And Kurt is now alone with them.

Blaine thinks that it’s maybe the longest five minutes of his life - waiting for Kurt. He’s trying not to be melodramatic. He realizes they’re in residence, with lots of people around. But they both know football-guy is kind of an ass - if not necessarily violent. When his door finally creaks open and Kurt pops his face around, Blaine practically leaps at him. Kurt laughs. Okay. It’s okay.

“We were quite the poster children for gay pride week there, I think,” Kurt takes Blaine’s hands in his and is smiling and Blaine feels so much better.

“Oh my god, Kurt, I was worried leaving you with those guys.”

“Oh you should have seen me, Blaine. I was epic,” Blaine’s eyes go wide.

“They said something?”

“It was the girl.”

“Of course, the smiley girl.”

“The smiley girl,” Kurt confirms, “When the four of us stepped out of the elevator, she leaned in to talk to cute-brown-haired boy-”

“So you agree he IS cute.”

“Oh he’s okay. I’ve seen better, though,” Kurt blushes and laughs at himself and Blaine beams. “Anyways, she says to him -  as if I’m not right there and can’t hear when I obviously can - _Did you see that? Two guys holding hands? They were SO cute. I just want to be friends with them._ ’”

“She didn’t.”

“Yes. She wants a gay accessory to go with her cheerleading uniform,” Kurt sasses, “Anyways, macho football guy obviously needs to assert his masculinity by gagging and saying in a voice to ensure I could hear how ‘ _that stuff is so gay’_ \- clever, that one - and he just _‘doesn’t get why they - ie, we -_ _have to flaunt it in residence_. _It’s like we want to convert him or something._ ”

“You’re kidding-”

“Not done. So then Smiley Girl flirty boops him on the arm, and says not to be silly - that we were cute and conversion is a myth anyways.”

“Not only smiley, but smart too.”

“Rhodes scholar,” Kurt pauses and Blaine senses a confession, “So I was two steps behind them and I caught up and—I couldn’t resist Blaine —”

“Oh my god.”

“I _advised_ him that our conversion classes are held on Sundays but that he didn’t need to worry, we only take the hot ones,” Blaine’s jaw drops and his hands cover his face.

“Kurt! Are you out of your mind?”

“Possibly,” Kurt agrees, “But thanks to our smiley friend, it all ended very well. She actually scooched up beside me, squeezed my arm and said how hilarious I was. Introduced herself - Cindy - and said that she loves gay people and we should hang out.”

“I see.”

“Yes,” Kurt finally takes a breath and pulls him and Blaine down to sit on the bed.

“So we’re besties now?”

“Of course. Cindy and the gays,” Kurt huffs out, finally catching his breath. “That was....an experience,” and they both giggle from nervous energy.

“It’s impressive, you know?” Blaine turns toward him, kisses him lightly on the lips, “You’re impressive.”

Kurt kisses him back softly, adrenaline finally seeping out of him, “You make me want to be brave.”

Blaine’s eyes well up and he quickly moves to kiss him again, not stopping, covering up his emotional overreaction. Because that is pretty much the most meaningful compliment anyone has given him. And he is absolutely sure they are getting past the third date.

...

It’s been three weeks and they’re boyfriends. It’s been official since last week, actually.

When Blaine overheard Kurt casually call him his boyfriend, he couldn’t stop grinning - Blaine did figure - six official dates, and night after night hang outs and make outs and long talks about everything - he did know that’s what they were. They just hadn’t said it yet. And then Kurt did - to his Glee club leader on Wednesday evening as Blaine waited just outside the door so they could walk back up to residence together.

He’s standing in the doorway as Kurt chats to his club leader when he sees him and smiles. “You know what, Stacey? Let’s talk about arrangements tomorrow because I see my boyfriend’s waiting patiently for me over there.” Stacey looks up and smiles at Blaine, nodding approvingly at Kurt.

“Handsome,” she winks at him.

“Mmm,” Kurt nods in agreement making his way over. “She thinks you’re handsome,” Kurt whispers to Blaine.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Blaine answers back because _handsome, hot, stunning_ \- Blaine’s heard all of those and said them back - but ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ is definitely new.

Kurt turns red. He’s guilty. “I did. Problem with that?” He’s going for coy and flirty but Blaine can feel the uncertainty. He got caught.

“Nope,” Blaine takes his hand, interlaces their fingers as he pulls him down the hall, “Just checking.”

And that’s it. They’re facebook official and all their friends know. They hold hands and don’t hold hands, sit beside each other or across from each other or neither, but he always feels a connection. And for all of that amazing public, open, out official boyfriend-land life he’s leading, nothing at all compares to the connection he feels when they’re alone. And these days, half naked.

...

Blaine isn’t in a rush.

It was a week and a half ago, lying on Kurt’s bed in t-shirts and jeans on a Sunday afternoon, kissing interrupted to compare notes on celebrity crushes - Taylor Lautner versus Chris Pine, Brad Pitt’s eyes (I like blue eyes, Blaine stares and kisses him some more) versus ‘ _You have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen’_ and the way Kurt looks at him in that moment takes Blaine’s breath away. “Seriously, though, Ryan Gosling’s abs,” Kurt continues laughing, “Washboard abs.”

And that’s it. Because Blaine knows Kurt’s ripped. That he somehow hides it under layers of clothing. But he’s strong and broad and spends at least 5 hours a week at the gym.  And also, pecs. Blaine leans over him, lets his hands trail down Kurt’s torso firmly, “ _Your_ abs,” Blaine whispers in his ear, “Your _all of this,_ actually.”

Kurt pulls back and stares at him, half flirt, half challenge. Blaine stares back, confused. They’re not kissing. “Really, Blaine?” Kurt holds the stare.

“Mmm,” Blaine hums, still staring back. And a second later Kurt is sitting up, lifting his t-shirt up and off, tossing it, and leaning down to kiss Blaine. When Kurt pulls away for a second Blaine lets himself look - _really look_ \- at Kurt’s chest, his waist, his muscles, his shoulders, his pink nipples. He shivers, tosses off his own t-shirt, pulls Kurt down and breathes, “ _Really_ ,” before kissing him, heart pounding in his chest.

They take their time – hands exploring everywhere, mouths tentatively following, encouraged by little moans and gasps, and a breathy _unh_ Blaine has never heard before when he sucks on Kurt’s nipple . It feels dirty in the best way. 

Even as they pause, staring at each other, their hands keep lazily caressing, not wanting to stop, always connected. Blaine feels something shifting, and he knows logically that it’s way too early to think about love, so he figures the intensity of the moment is what intimacy feels like.

Then Kurt giggles. “Ticklish,”  he explains.

“Sorry?” Blaine leans over him and places a quick kiss on his pec. “Or not really?”

“You know,” Kurt starts, “Now you’re popping _my_ cherries.”

Blaine looks at him, puzzled, “I mean, I know virginity is sort of a dated heterosexist concept, Kurt, but I’m still not sure this quite qualifies.” Kurt smacks him lightly on the stomach.

“I just mean,” Kurt pauses and huffs, bracing himself, “I haven’t done this before – half naked, I mean.”

“Neither have I?” Blaine is sure they’d been over this before. Kurt knows he was his first kiss. He knows Kurt’s kissed other guys.

“I know. But before this,” he looks down at them shirtless, lying intertwined, “I had. And so, I would just like to declare,” Kurt pauses and Blaine looks at him curiously because he still isn’t sure what the big deal is here, “I no longer know what I’m doing.”

“Ha!” Blaine rolls his eyes and shakes his head from side to side affectionately. When he stops he sees Kurt looking at him, smiles on the surface, tongue-in-cheek, but vulnerable. “Kurt.”

“Blaine.” Blaine moves half on top of him, softly kissing him then, teeth dragging across his lips, tongues moving together. Everything about Kurt is right. He forgets sometimes that he hasn’t done this before.

“Yes you do…And so do I.”

They spend the next week and a half taking every chance they can to explore skin, give hidden hickeys, discover new spots that turn them on just a little bit more. Kurt learns that Blaine makes amazing sounds when he kisses the small of his back. Blaine learns that Kurt has a thing for Blaine’s mouth on his chest. It’s slow and organic and sexy and new. Blaine isn’t in a rush.

...

“I’d like to give you a blowjob.” He just says it.  That was not at all how Blaine means it to come out. “I mean if you might want me to. I mean. That would be something I’d like to do.” He’s nervous and sincere rather than sexy and confident, and certainly not romantic.

Kurt sits up sharply and is looking at him like he’s suspicious that he’s about to become the victim of a practical joke. A minute ago Kurt was lying relaxed and long and loose under him, shirt undone but still on, eyes sparkling and relaxed and happy. Blaine was shirtless and on top of him lips buried somewhere between his ear and his collarbone, right hand firm on Kurt’s chest, his index finger lightly circling a nipple, feeling it harden and Kurt shiver under him.

Now Kurt is tense, eyes like a deer in headlights, and Blaine feels the blood rush up, up and into his cheeks. This is not exactly the romance he had planned for taking their physical relationship to the next level.

Blaine really _isn’t_ in a rush. He loves how everything feels new and familiar and exciting and comfortable every time they’re together. He’s nineteen years old and he’s ready for sex but he’s not desperate for sex.  He feels great in his body in a way he never has before. Sexual. Confident.

So asking Kurt point blank if he could give him a blowjob really wasn’t in the plan.

Kurt is still staring at him. Shocked.

“You want to...give me a-”

“Blowjob. Yes?” Why does it have to be such an awkward,word? Blaine guesses that it’s maybe more romantic than ‘ _I’d like to suck your dick’_ , though he’s not totally sure. “That was supremely unsexy, wasn’t it?” Blaine sighs. He didn’t even mean to say it. He just wants to. He’s been thinking about it. Okay, and maybe he’s been googling just a bit on how to do it well - but honestly, he wants to make sure to do it well. For Kurt.  He wants to make him fall apart - in the good way.

“Blaine. Umm-”

“Forget I said anything. Let’s just go back to what-”

“No.”

“No, you don’t want me to?” Blaine is trying not to be hurt.

“No silly. The opposite.”

“Wait. What?”

“It’s just that we haven’t even--had any kind of... _you know_...yet,” Kurt’s face is considerably softer now, cheeks a light pink. He sounds a little bit breathy, eyes sparkly and blue and looking shyly at Blaine.

“Sex?”

“Yes, sex,” Kurt huffs, “I mean aren’t we skipping a few steps. Like, I don’t know, being naked or something?” Kurt is adorable when he’s nervous. And Blaine is nervous too. He is _so_ nervous. But not really about the order of things, or being naked. Only about whether Kurt wants him like that, whether he’s comfortable.

“Oh,” Blaine takes his hand, interlaces their fingers. Kurt squeezes as Blaine looks down and back up again, “I thought we would be,” he looks sheepish, “Naked, I mean.” Kurt’s eyebrows rise up, “if that’s what you want, of course.”

“Well I kind of figured if you were doing um... _that_...to me, that that would be part of the plan.” Blaine leans over and kisses him softly, lets their mouths open, tongues relax into each other, before pulling away.

“I would be too, Kurt. I want to be. If you would want me to be,” Blaine sees Kurt roll his eyes but there’s sweetness behind them, “I want to make,” Blaine stops, shakes his head, too cheesy even for him, “I want to hold you and do that to you and make you feel amazing.”

“You were about to say _make love_ , weren’t you?” Kurt says it and Blaine turns beet red. “Oh I know you were.”

“Too much?”

“Yes,” Kurt answers and Blaine sighs, “But yes.” Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. “Yes, Blaine. Give me a - You can use your mouth. Or whatever.” Kurt finishes covering his face with his hands. “You really want to, right?” he peeks out.

“Ummm...yeah,” Blaine is beaming now. He rises up on his knees, puts a hand on Kurt’s cheek, “I really _really_ want to,” He pushes Kurt down lightly on the bed so he can spread out beside him and kiss him and kiss him.

This is going to happen. He is going to have sex with Kurt Hummel.

He wants to take his time. He wants to slowly kiss his way down Kurt’s chest and draw out Kurt’s little sounds that make him crazy like he usually does. But he can’t. He’s too nervous. He’s gotten good at spending what feels like hours just exploring Kurt’s torso - his biceps, the sensitive part above his underarms, his nipples, the back of his neck. And he’s trying to focus on each moment tonight. But his nerves have the better of him and it seems to take him less time to kiss down from Kurt’s lips to his belly than it usually would. Which is maybe a bad idea because then he is _down there,_ mouthing just under Kurt’s belly button, and yeah, he is supposed to do this. He wills his nerves away.

“Can I?” Blaine asks as he traces a finger along the line of Kurt’s jeans, stopping at the button.

Kurt closes his eyes, “You first?” Blaine smiles at him so openly, “I know it’s silly, but-”

“It’s not silly,” Blaine shakes his head and stands up off the bed. Kurt is nervous too and that makes it so much better, “It’s a big deal for me too, you know? A really big deal.” Blaine takes a deep breath as he pops open the button of his own jeans.

“Maybe you’re just better at this stuff than me,” Kurt sighs as if irritated with himself.

“No way, Kurt,” Blaine sits back down, takes Kurt’s hands, “If you don’t want to yet, I am totally totally fine with that. _Totally_.”

“No I want to. I really _really_ want to,” Kurt smiles, echoing Blaine earlier, and brings Blaine’s hands to his mouth. He licks around his index finger and sucks it playfully into his mouth. Blaine shivers. “I’m just nervous.” _Minx_ , Blaine thinks to himself. He loves it.

“Me too,” Blaine bites his lower lip. “I think the fact that everything about you turns me on just trumped the nerves in one unromantic confession,” Blaine looks down, shaking his head at himself.

“Really?”

“Of course, really. Are you fishing now, Kurt?”

“Maybe,” Kurt looks at him coyly, “But I haven’t thought of myself as the object of the fantasies of hot gay boys before really.”

“Well, I would not want you to enter my head late at night then. Total corruption.”

Kurt shakes his head in pleased disbelief, “And somehow I actually believe that you’re serious.” He pulls Blaine towards him and kisses him hard. “So get yourself out of those,” he nods at Blaine’s pants, “What are you waiting for?”

Blaine blushes and stands up again. “I _am_ nervous, you know,” Blaine turns around because he thinks that would be the most polite way to do this. Also less awkward. Maybe. He pulls off his jeans and is left in his boxer briefs, with his back to Kurt. Aren’t they supposed to be caught up in the moment, slowly undressing each other? He’s sure that’s what happens in the movies. Oh well. This isn’t the movies. This is real. He pulls down his black underwear, and looks quickly over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt, who is now lying naked on his bed, save for the damn green button down shirt still open over his shoulders. He hears Kurt breathe out nerves, tense his shoulders, chin up, as he meets his eyes.

“So?” Kurt looks like he’s bracing himself.

“Kurt,” Blaine turns around - they’re vulnerable and naked and unsure. He quickly moves over to the bed, lying down beside him, and kisses him - open and raw and full of desire. He lets his hands trace down Kurt’s chest, stomach, hips, thighs. So much skin. “You look - “ Blaine doesn’t even know what word to use - _stunning, gorgeous, hotter than any porn I’ve ever seen, beautiful_.

“Naked?” Kurt tries.

“Incredible,” Blaine figures that’s a mid-range word that expresses how he feels without expressing too much.  Then Kurt is kissing him back, letting go.

“Can I maybe take this off?” Blaine tugs at the collar of the shirt still sitting on Kurt’s arms. He gets to undress him after all.

“Yeah,” Kurt giggles as Blaine pulls down the shirt, stands up, and folds it carefully over the back of Kurt’s desk chair.

“I like your ass.”

Blaine feels Kurt’s eyes on him. He tries to focus on the way it feels to be looked at before he crawls back on to the bed. Over Kurt. Skin on skin. He kisses Kurt’s mouth, his earlobe, his neck. Then he gently moves Kurt’s hands from his ribcage down past the small of his back and on to his ass. Kurt squeaks when they get there.

“My ass likes you too?” Blaine tries for cute but he’s pretty much losing it in all the sensations around him - Kurt’s skin against his, Kurt’s cock red and hard and standing up against his thigh, Kurt’s hands on his ass, exploring, teasing, squeezing. He groans.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt finds his mouth and pants his name, closing the space between them, hands all over him, bodies flush, chest to chest. When Kurt pulls his body closer, their cocks touch. Blaine looks down between them and up at Kurt panting and loose under him. He needs to do it now or he’s going to be too late and he wonders if it’s crazy to try to give a blowjob your first time having sex. But forget convention  - he really really wants to.

He kisses his way down Kurt’s body, “I haven’t done this before,” he looks up at Kurt as his mouth kisses lower, now at his thigh.

“You don’t have to, “Kurt squeezes his hand, interlaces their fingers, reassuring.

“I really want to. I just-” Blaine takes a deep breath, “I just won’t be perfect. I mean I’ve done some reading online, and know the basics, but I know I’ll need practice and - ”

“Blaine,” Kurt stops him.

“I just really want to make you feel good,” Blaine is red and his heart is pounding. Kurt’s cock is right there and hard and Kurt naked takes his breath away.

“What part of your mouth on me do you possibly think could not make me feel good?” Kurt coaxes and Blaine lets out his breath, “I’m crazy about you, Blaine.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine hums at the intimacy. He looks in Kurt’s eyes and then down at his cock. It’s big. But Kurt wants him. Wants this. He places a first kiss on the head, licks out and Kurt makes a high-pitched noise that he thinks is approval. He explores with his tongue and small kisses. Smooth and hard and the head is salty when he sinks on it. Kurt moans and Blaine lets go. Closes his eyes and loses himself in exploring, Kurt heavy inside his mouth. He lets the sensations envelop him - Kurt’s small thrusts up, the feel of his tongue just underneath the head, the feeling of sucking in his cheeks as he tries to go lower, the softness of Kurt’s balls in his hands.

“I’m close, Blaine. So close. Come here,” Kurt pulls his body away from Blaine’s mouth, yanks him up and smothers his mouth in a sloppy kiss as he wraps his hand quickly around himself and starts to come between them - on his stomach, on Blaine’s. Blaine watches in awe as Kurt tenses, then relaxes, breathing heavy and loud. Blaine knows that it’s the sexiest he has ever felt. He did that. He made Kurt look like that. Like this.

“Wow,” Blaine watches Kurt relax beside him, breathing slowing, eyes fluttering. Kurt’s eyes open, warm and satisfied and emotional, as he leans into Blaine’s shoulder, kissing it softly.

“That was amazing,” Kurt’s voice is breathy and happy and somehow he manages to have this look of almost bashful flirtiness on his face, like Kurt really can’t believe he’s here, doing _this_. But what Blaine really can’t believe is that he was the first. Kurt leans his forehead into Blaine’s shoulder and breathes out, closing his eyes and humming sweetly.

Blaine looks at him. Kurt is breathtaking. And also incredibly hot, his body is reminding him. He just watched Kurt come and hasn’t yet touched himself and the images of what just happened are playing on repeat in his head. He hopes Kurt doesn’t mind, but he wraps a hand around himself. Relief.

“Blaine, let me -” Kurt opens his eyes when he feels Blaine shift before Blaine has a chance to start.

“It’s okay, really. You don’t have to. I’m really close. I can just-” Blaine starts moving. He’s painfully hard, blissed out and turned on and this really won’t take much at all.

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt looks at him like he’s crazy, “You just gave me a _blowjob_. We started off making out and somehow we are here because all you wanted to do was make me feel good. If you think for one second that you are just going to turn around and stroke yourself three times without me, “ Kurt bats Blaine’s hand away and just looks for a minute. Kurt is staring pensively with almost a shy determination. At his cock.  Blaine groans and clenches his eyes shut trying to hold on.

“Seriously, Kurt. You looking at me like that with what just happened, I am not going to last another second.”

“Sorry, yes. Sorry. Down to business,” Kurt quips under his breath as he lies his body alongside Blaine’s and wraps his hand around Blaine for the first time. Kurt’s fingers are long and graceful and masculine and on him right now.  Kurt holds firmer and begins to stroke.

“It feels so good, Kurt. But I am _really_ close and if it’s okay, you can do it harder. I mean, I won’t break or anything,” Blaine blushes trying to get the words out but wow was it worth it, because Kurt starts to actually touch him like Blaine imagines he must touch himself late at night. The visual of Kurt lying naked, making the sounds he just made today in his bed at night does it. He feels his balls tense up, and he moans and comes, overwhelmed with sex and boy and blowjobs and Kurt.

“It happened,” Blaine says in quiet awe as he’s coming down.

“It did,” Kurt looks at him sweetly as he lets go and reaches for the kleenex to wipe off his own hand, and then gently wipes Blaine’s stomach and his own from earlier. No shame or judgement. Just warmth.“Blaine,” Kurt is sitting up, still perfectly naked. He takes his index fingers and draws soft circles on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine feels his eyes well up at the closeness.

“Kurt.”

Kurt chokes back a giggle-sob. “So somehow we had sex.”

“We did.”

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt lies himself back down beside Blaine, pulling up the white sheet around them, neither of them moving to put clothes back on.

“Anything.”

“Why a blowjob?” Blaine huffs out a laugh, “I mean not that I mind. But I don’t know - we hadn’t even seen each other naked yet.”

“We have now,” Blaine cuddles up his body next to Kurt’s, skin across skin. “And I got to give you a blowjob. So I figure it’s a win win.”

“For me, at least,” Kurt is self deprecating.

“Umm...actually, I kind of loved it, if you couldn’t tell,”  Blaine leans in and starts mouthing at Kurt’s neck playfully. “And the evidence suggests I’m telling the truth.”

“Seriously, though,” Kurt turns his body on his side, looking at Blaine, eyes inches from his on the pillow, “I didn’t even-”

“I told you Kurt, _I_ wanted to go down on _you_. It’s kind of my thing, I think,” and Blaine has that proud peacock look again and Kurt can’t help but roll his eyes and laugh. “When, or if, you ever want to, I’m sure I’ll love every second of it, but believe me when I say I wanted to do that for you. Giving a... _blowjob_ ,” Blaine whispers now, it feels more polite no longer in the heat of the moment. “It’s like this -” Blaine starts with an almost sigh, “This is going to sound dumb and totally not sexy-”

“Try me.”

“So I’m proud of who I am...of being gay,” Blaine continues, “Of what we have,” He’s staring at the ceiling, not quite making eye contact. “And like giving a blowjob is super super gay,” Kurt laughs out loud.

“Cocksucker,” Kurt turns and bites Blaine’s shoulder.

“Exactly,” Blaine emphasizes. “So like, I don’t know, it’s just the thing I really wanted to do. It’s hot - Your...in my mouth,” He can’t quite say it.

Kurt hum-squeaks an adorable noise, and cuddles closer. “You know, in highschool in one of my dramatic moments of _woe is me_ , and _why can’t I slow dance at my prom or walk down the hall holding hand with the person I like?_ ,”

“Kurt,” Blaine holds him closer.

“No listen.  My dad said to me that I would just have to wait to find someone who was as  open and brave as I was,” Kurt looks at Blaine, kisses him slowly.  “Worth it.”

Blaine takes it in for a second before they’re kissing again - slow, relaxed, unrushed. Kurt stops suddenly and laughs, “Though I’m not sure he was necessarily talking about giving head.”

“Let’s not ask, okay?” 

…

Later that night after showers and studying and a bit of non-boyfriend socializing, Blaine is about to get into bed and text Kurt a quick goodnight, when there’s a light knock on his door and a pajama clad Kurt pokes his head around.

“Hey! I was just about to text you.”

 “No need,” Kurt steps in and closes the door, looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh Kurt, please don’t tempt me. I totally totally want to but it’s 12:30 and I have a class at 8:30 that I can’t miss and-”

“No silly, I’m not here to fool around,” Blaine’s face falls despite himself and Kurt laughs, “Oh my god, you’re insatiable.”

 “Don’t blame me. It’s your fault,” Blaine pouts.

 “Well, if you can possibly control yourself, and me too,” Kurt admits, “I was thinking maybe I could sleep here tonight?” Kurt’s cheeks flush red.

“Here?” Blaine’s eyes light up. “I mean it’s only a tiny single bed and it will be uncomfortable but I’ll try to squish up against the wall and make sure I don’t roll on to you so you get a good sleep and I’m sorry it’s not better accommodation,” Blaine is rambling..

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Blaine lifts up the covers beside him and Kurt slides in. The bed is too small. Kurt is too tall, feet dangling off the end if he doesn’t curl up. So he does.

...

Blaine quickly shuts off his alarm the next morning. Kurt doesn’t have a class until 10:30, so he tiptoes quietly around getting dressed. Today is a bowtie day, definitely. He sizes himself up in the full length mirror - Katy Perry poster still behind him, with pictures of home, his floor gang one night clanging their beer steins, and a new picture of him and Kurt from that first night  - Batman and Nightbird - that Scott had given him in a gesture of showing him that he really was happy for him. He kisses Kurt lightly on the cheek,  zips up his jacket, locks his closet, opens the door, and steps out.


End file.
